The Huggabug Club (Jomaribryan's version)
The Huggabug Club is an American educational TV series for children. It aired on PBS Kids from January 1, 1995 to July 30, 2000. Cast Adults *Audrey Landers - Miss Audrey *Judy Landers - Miss Judy In addition to Miss Audrey and Miss Judy, the program features full-body puppets who magically appear with the help of a computer: Uncle Huggabug, a cowboy-insect; Miss Oops-a-Daisy, a clumsy flower; and Aunty Bumble, a grandmotherly bee. The cast also includes the "Buggsters", a group of multi-cultural kids who sing and dance. Season 1 kids *Jamie Starr - Ernie *Alexie Agdeppa - Grace *Lindsey Landers - Kelly *Briahnna Odom - Kim *Jessica Villareal - Maria *Christie Lee Piazza - Sally *Landon Prairie - Spencer Season 2 kids *Michael Minden - Alex *Alexie Agdeppa - Grace *Manner Washington - Jamie *Lindsey Landers - Kelly *Briahnna Odom - Kim *Jessica Villareal - Maria *Christie Lee Piazza - Sally Season 3 kids *Bryce Cotton - Bobby *Alexie Agdeppa - Grace *Valentino Moreno - Jose *Lindsey Landers - Kelly *Philip Jacobs - Leroy *Jessica Villareal - Maria *Christie Lee Piazza - Sally Production The series was co-created by veteran actresses and sisters Audrey and Judy Landers, as well as their manager/producer/mother Ruth Landers, who also served as executive producer. The series was also broadcast in South Africa, Jordan and Canada. The Landers sisters co-wrote over 150 original songs for the series. An advisory board of teachers and a child psychologist helped to guide the series towards "life skills"-teaching themes. The themes were: integrity; initiative; flexibility; perseverance; organization; sense of humor; effort; common sense; problem solving; responsibility; patience; friendship; curiosity; cooperation; and caring. Episodes Season 1 #Express Yourself #Finders Keepers Not! #This Land is Your Land #Safety First #New Kid in Town #Farmer Jo-Ann's Farm #School Days #Fitness is Fun #Our Five Scent-Sational Senses #Wheels, Wings, and Moving Things #Let's Go to the Zoo #Rainy Days are Fun! #Butcher, Baker, Candlestick Maker #Surprise Pets #Remember When #Huggabug's Cuddly Christmas Season 2 #Head to Toe #Tell It Like It Is #And Baby Makes Four #Don't Be Bugged By a Bug #Dinosaurs are Dynamite! #Surprises from the Sea #I'm One of a Kind #That's What Friends are For #Wacky Weather #Please Don't Tease #What Do You Say? #You Can't Win 'Em All #Let's Celebrate #Silly Scientists #Magical, Musical Day #Dance-a-Thon Season 3 #A Package to Mexico #Helping Others #Outer Space is Out of Sight #Curious Kids #We'll Always Be Family #Get Neat to the Beat #U.S.A. Melting Pot #1, 2, 3 Learn Your ABC's #Willie Has Wheels #Fantastic Firefighters #Imagine This, Imagine That #Rootin' Tootin' Reptiles #Doctor Day #Sing Along and Learn #Native Americans Accolades The television series and videotape releases have been awarded The Parents Choice Award, The Dove Foundation Award, and The Kids First Award for quality in children's media. Videos Intro References #http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0EIN/is_1995_June_20/ai_17093488 #'Jump up ^' http://www.landersproductionz.com/huggabug.html External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112010/ The Huggabug Club] on IMDb *The Huggabug Club Website Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:Smile of a Child Shows